Uriel
Uriel was an angel who once served under Avidan and Haziel in their garrison. He was described by Haziel as what humans might call "a specialist". It is eventually revealed that Uriel was a double agent and a follower of Lucifer. History Early History As an angel, Uriel has existed for thousands, if not, millions of years. He served in the same garrison as Haziel. When Lucifer rebelled and defied God, Uriel did stand with God and the Archangels, but he was also enthralled by Lucifer's power and charisma whereas most other angels, including Haziel were afraid. Season One Personality Uriel was impatient and ruthless, though according to Haziel, he was also the funniest angel in their garrison; even Rebecca noted that she believed Uriel had a better sense of humor than Haziel, though she may have been being at least partially sarcastic as Haziel doesn't really have a sense of humor. Like Lucifer, Uriel showed much disdain for humanity due to him seeing them as God's favorites over angels though he was amused by Rebecca's consistent attitude at not quitting even stating he was starting to like Rebecca. He is also disgusted by demons, most likely because of their human pasts. This led him to lose faith in God and place his loyalties with Lucifer, who he remembered as having defended angels to God, and called "strong" and "beautiful". Uriel often used slurs to refer to humans and demons alike; the former he compared to "mud monkeys" and "larva", while the latter he called "stains" and "pusstulent sores". Powers and Abilities Uriel possessed the common powers and abilities inherited in all angels, but he was quite strong and ruthless for a normal angel. He was quoted by Haziel as "a specialist". * Dream Walking - Uriel could enter the dreams and minds of humans. * Immortality - Uriel, like all celestial beings, had the potential to live indefinitely, and was not subjected to or affected by the depredation of time, aging, or diseases, or fatigue and didn't need to breathe, eat, or sleep to sustain himself. * Possession - Being an angel, Uriel's true form was very hazardous to the earthly plain, so he, like all celestial beings, required the use of a human vessel in order to physically interact with humans on Earth. He also requires the vessel's consent. * Invulnerability - Uriel, like all angels, was resistant to most forms of harm and could not even be harmed or hurt by a vast majority of beings including demons and anything earthly, but he can be greatly damaged or even killed by angelic weapons or while fighting other angels. * Super Strength - For an angel of his rank, Uriel possessed remarkable physical strength, being able to consecutively kill multiple demons with ease. Uriel also proved capable of overpowering other angels. It's heavily implied that Uriel killed the seven angels from his and Haziel's garrison - those who refused to join him in the battle against Heaven and joining Lucifer. * Regeneration - When his vessel was damaged, he could heal the wound(s) instantly. * Telepathy - Uriel, like all angels, could read human thoughts and emotions. * Teleportation - Uriel could disappear and reappear anywhere in time, space, and any place anywhere on the face of the Earth instantly except for locations warded in Enochian sigils. * Telekinesis - Uriel possessed telekinesis, being able to move humans, objects, and other beings just by gesturing. * Smiting - He could kill demons by touching the forehead or face of the host that they're using. * Superhuman Intelligence - Uriel possessed an immense amount of knowledge about planets, the Milky Way Galaxy, humans, the occult, and angelic orientated information. He called it "receiving Revelation". He also possessed knowledge of Hell and how it works, as he and some other angels were able to bypass its defenses. * Supernatural Perception - He could perceive angels and demons through their vessels. He has also been shown to be able to perceive an angel in a vessel without any grace. * Sedation - Uriel could cause humans to fall/topple to the ground unconscious by merely touching their forehead. Weaknesses * Archangels - '''Michael was able to send him back to Heaven. Uriel was also visibly scared by his appearance. * '''Angel banishing sigil - Uriel could be banished by this sigil. * Angel Blades - Angel blades can harm and kill Uriel. * Enochian sigils - Uriel cannot enter somewhere if they are warded by Enochian sigils. In Lore In lore, Uriel is actually an Archangel of wisdom, wind, and repentance. He "stands at the Gate of Eden with a fiery sword," or is the angel who "watches over thunder and terror." He is also associated with the month of September. Trivia * Uriel's distaste for demons despite them being a creation of Lucifer's foreshadows Lucifer's own loathing towards his creations. * In his first appearance, Uriel claims he had cleansed other towns before. This may be in reference to Sodom and Gomorrah. * Uriel is the first angel to display Smiting. This is later displayed by many angels including Bernael over the course of the series. * With Uriel being a follower of Lucifer, he is the most realistic version of a demon on the show despite being an angel and not a fallen angel. In reality, it is believed that demons are actually fallen angels who stood with Lucifer in his rebellion against God; not former human souls that have been transformed into demons.